


Win-Win Situation

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Jerome and Tabitha annoy each other at times lmao, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is bi, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, you're pining for tabitha at the beginning btw you can't help it she's so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to pass Jerome's and Tabitha's initiation to become an official member of the Maniax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win Situation

It all came together most unexpectedly, the playful suggestion, and then the genuine curiosity. They stared wide-eyed at you and it was only when you cracked a toothy and shaky grin that the silence was broken, and as in all things, it was you who built the necessary courage to go through with it. 

“Come here.”

You looked up towards where Tabitha was grinning widely, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement before she grabbed your hand, her fingers intertwining with yours so easily. So naturally. It made your stomach twist, pain flaring in your chest as your heart fluttered madly, a prisoner behind the bars of your ribs, desperate for acknowledgement. You bit down on your lower lip, your eyes sliding down the length of her body as she led you towards the elevator, her finger pressing the button frantically in her impatience.

"Where are we going?" you asked as the doors opened and you were dragged inside, frowning when she pressed the button for the floor above your own. She kept a strong grip on your hand even when you went to release hers, throwing you a look you knew better than to fight. 

She grinned then, her glossy lips stretching, "To my room," she said as though it was a normal occurrence, but it wasn't, usually you got her to come to yours to hang, or you two spent time together in front of everyone else. 

"There's something we need to talk about," she added, stepping a little closer, enough to make your mouth go dry as the floral scent of her perfume filled your head.

"Oh yeah?" you gulped and raised an eyebrow, thinking of all the things it could possibly be, "Like what?" 

She turned towards you, reaching out to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear, her fingers running over your jaw before she tweaked your chin. "It's a surprise," she winked, leaning in to kiss your cheek before the doors opened onto her floor. You tried not to imagine that her lips lingered a second or three too long, but you were sure of it this time. 

Your best friend and full time crush since you joined the Maniax, pulled you from the lift, giggling in that way that made you tingle all over as she led you down the hall, fishing her key card out of her pocket. You wanted to map out those thighs with your tongue, slide your fingertips over her smooth skin until you had every inch of her memorized. You had chastised yourself a million times over for the feelings you got when you looked at her, when she touched you in any way, when she snuggled up to you and fell asleep at your side.

You knew the other members were aware of it too, especially Jerome, you had seen him watching you with that devilish glint in his eyes, somewhat amused, but whenever he caught you he would grab your chin forcefully and tell you that you were supposed to be his pet, his possessive nature coming out whenever he saw you looking for far too long. It wasn't like you and Jerome were together, you frequently teased each other and hadn't ever gone much further than a few handsy gestures on occasion, but you knew that he was serious every time he called you his pet, so it made you stay away from Tabitha in the recent weeks, determined not to cause any trouble being the new recruit. 

Being the new recruit in the Maniax was demanding, by anyone's standards. You felt like you had to prove yourself time and time again because you were endlessly mocked by almost everyone in the group, except Tabitha who continually praised you for your efforts. Still you couldn't help but feel like you would be kicked out at some point or worse, depending on what the boss saw fit. You just hoped that it wouldn't ever come to that. 

"Tabitha, maybe we should go back downstairs?" you suggested, realizing that being in her room wasn't healthy for you. You were doing your best, you really were, but she had a talent for tempting you. She made you crave her with just a look, a teasing smile, the way her eyes strayed to your mouth when you talked or licked your lips. 

She looked over her shoulder at you, almost catching you staring at her ass but you lifted your head just in time. "No," she stated, her tone stern, "we don't want to go back downstairs, the boys were being boring, as usual." 

"They're getting pizza though, you know you love pizza," you said as she pulled up to a door and slotted her card into it. 

Rolling her eyes at you, she grinned again, "Stop thinking about pizza, we have other important matters to discuss," she winked before pushing the door open. 

You were trying to comprehend what was going on when she yanked you inside, pushing the door shut and slamming you against it, your back hitting the wood hard enough to make you gasp. Her hands were planted on either side of your head, body plastered against yours. You could feel the softness of her breasts against your own and the firmness of her thigh pressed between your legs, and you thought your entire body would shut down any second.

"Tabitha, what are you doing?" you whispered, as if you were scared anyone walking passed this room would just know what was going on. Her face was centimeters of yours, warm breath falling against your parted lips, making the urge to lick them almost impossible to resist.

She smirked and your entire body throbbed, blood rushing in your ears, "What does it look like? I'm finally making the first move since you've been holding out on me," she said before she tilted her mouth towards yours but you managed, somehow, to turn away even though it took all of your will power. 

"Tabitha," you whimpered, "We can't... Jerome..." 

A deep, short chuckle made you jump and when Tabitha turned to look behind her you could see Jerome perched on the edge of the bed, a cigarette burning from between his lips, smoke rising lazily towards the ceiling. Your heart jumped into your throat, and your cheeks burning as you dropped your eyes to the floor.

"Thanks for thinking of me," he purred, making you lift your gaze to him. His tone was smooth and smug and sent a shiver down your spine. "You're a good girl, aren't ya, not wanting to upset me," he laughed before he took one last drag on his cigarette before standing, walking over to the desk and stubbing it out in the glass ashtray. He flashed you a look that made warmth flood your entire body; hooded eyes and an arched brow as he looked you up and down. "Good girls always get rewarded," he grinned, resting his butt on the edge of the desk.

Tabitha's fingers stroked down the side of your neck as she leaned in to brush her lips against your jaw, "They do don't they?" she asked when she lifted her knee a little higher, pressing it under your skirt and against the crotch of your panties. 

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, your eyes flashing between them as you tried to understand what was going on. She pressed closer, grinding her thigh against your groin before she moved to kiss your throat softly. Your eyes drifted shut, eyebrows drawing down as your hands found her waist, stuck between wanting to pull her closer and wanting to push her away. 

"What are you doing?" you managed to squeak, forcing your eyes open again as her tongue swiped a warm lick along your throat. You pushed her back gently and stepped away, heading into the open space of the bedroom and collapsing down on the edge of the bed. "What is going on?" 

Tabitha sauntered further into the room, perching beside Jerome, both of them watching you with sly grins that made you feel a little uneasy. She gave the ginger a slight nod towards your direction, as if signaling him to tell you. He rolled his eyes at that, scoffing, "Fine, I'll tell her, you've never been much of a talker anyway," he mocked, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance at that.

"So you're working with us, but I wouldn't stay you're an official member of the Maniax just yet. Do you think you've got what it fucking takes?" he asked, his head tilted to the side. 

You grinned nervously, fidgeting slightly. "I wouldn't know," you told them, embarrassed yet slightly excited about whatever they were thinking.

"Don't fuck with her, Ginger. Teasing's just plain cruel," she said with a shake of her head, shooting him a harsh glare.

He laughed and mock-pouted when he said, "That's part of the fun though!" he exclaimed before he told you, "Think of it like kind of an initiation," he explained when you didn't seem to be getting the picture, "we know you're skilled enough with the hack and slash, but we're interested to see what other talents you possess," he finished, his gaze averting from your eyes to your chest all of a sudden, a dark smirk making its way on his face.

"Other talents?" you asked, your mouth agape, eyes traveling to him to her. 

"Yes, other talents," he chuckled in amusement before his voice turned cruel like he was talking down to you, "do we have to fucking spell it out for you?" 

Tabitha chimed in because she didn't agree with the way he was talking to you, "We want to have a little fun with you," she added with a seductive smirk, "you know, just to see if you're wild enough to stay here." 

You nearly froze on the spot when it was official what they were suggesting, your breath caught in your throat, and you turned your head back to whisper to yourself, low enough so they wouldn't hear it. "That's all it takes? Oh my god, this is insane, this is insane," you whipped your head back quickly towards them, just in time for them not to see you freaking out. You were more than willing to abide by their terms. Jerome and Tabitha were both fun-loving people, it would be easy to have a good time with them, and you knew without a doubt that what you were all about to do would be much more fun than wreaking havoc on the city. Play by their rules and become an official member of the Maniax. It was a win-win situation. 

"Well now," he practically purred, "let's stop teasing then." 

She beamed, bouncing over to you and getting straight into your lap, straddling your thighs and wrapping her arms around your neck, "I've always wanted to give you a try," she cooed.

"Oh Tabitha," he chuckled, his voice dark. "This is going to be so much fun."

She didn't give you a chance to reply before her mouth was on yours, slowly coaxing you into kissing her back as her lips slot over your own. Your hands immediately moved to her hips, gripping her tightly as her mouth slid against yours, her tongue quick to catch on the rim of your top lip. The groan that rumbled from your throat was almost embarrassing but she quickly answered with an equally loud moan that sent a rush of wetness straight between your thighs. You slid one hand up her side, threading your fingers through her luscious hair and pulled her even closer so you could force your lips together harder, your tongue slipping across the seam of her mouth, brushing softly against hers.

You had been waiting for this for months, never believing you would ever get the chance and now here you were, finally kissing her while the ginger watched on closely. When you pulled away, she giggled down at you, her thumb swiping over your mouth, no doubt wiping away the lipstick she covered you in. Your heart was thumping wildly, filling your ears with its frantic rhythm. A rough grunt caught the attention of both of you, looking over Tabitha's shoulder you found Jerome with his bottom lip between his teeth and his palm pressing against the bulge in his black trousers.

"You two look fucking amazing," he said, his Adam's apple bobbing as his hand slid along the ridge behind the sliver zipper.

Your cheeks flushed deeper at the sight, looking between the two of them, "So you want se—" you tried to ask, cutting off with a gasp as Tabitha's hands on your shoulders pushed you down onto the bed, pinning you to the mattress.

"We want more than that, but right now we want to fuck you until you can't think straight," she laughed before she bent her head to kiss you again, her teeth tugging on your bottom lip as her hand slid up your side and over the curve of your breast, fingers squeezing gently, "Do you want this?" she whispered against your mouth before kissing you again, "Please say you want this." 

You were not conflicted in any way, not with her on top of you, her mouth on yours, and Jerome watching as though he had never seen anything so good in his life. She grasped harder at your breast, brushing her thumb back and forth over the swell of it, tickling your nipple through your top and bra.

"You need to speak up, dollface," he added a moment later as Tabitha tugged your head back with a hand in your hair and started kissing down your throat, her teeth pinching your skin as she sucked.

"Fuck," you gasped, arching up into her touch, "yes, fuck, I want it," she smiled against your neck, sucking hard enough to make you moan before pulling back and looking down at you. 

"Good," she smirked, "I'm glad you didn't lie to us. We have to punish little liars, don't we, Jerome?" 

"Oh yeah," he answered, "naughty girls will get bent over a knee and have their asses spanked." 

You whimpered pathetically, not missing the way they both grinned at you like mischievous cats. Tabitha flicked her tongue over your lips, sitting up and running both her hands up your stomach again before groping your breasts, "I think we're all wearing way too many clothes," she giggled.

She made quick work of her own blouse, the buttons practically being pulled off with her hastiness. Her breasts were spilling out of black lace and your mouth watered immediately, hands squeezing her waist with the need to touch them. Seconds later her fingers scrabbled at the hem of your tee, pulling it upwards and over your head before flinging it onto the floor. She wasn't hesitant at all, her hands went straight to the pink lace that covered your breasts, groping and pushing them together as she moaned softly.

"I love your tits," she said, dropping her head down to form a path of wet kisses over the swells of your breasts just above the cups, sucking harshly on your tender skin. "Do you know how hard it was to control myself with you pressing them up against me with each hug and snuggle, watching them bounce in all those low cut tops," she admitted, giving you a squeeze that made you whimper and gasp at the same time, pressing into her hands for more. 

"Oh come on, fucking share a little," Jerome huffed, and Tabitha chuckled against your chest, leaning up to kiss your lips again.

"I should share, shouldn't I?" she said as she slid off of you, standing up and tugging you up with her, "It is the polite thing to do. He hasn't even had a taste of you yet." 

She pulled you into her body, latching her mouth onto yours again as she turned you around and backed you up until you were slotted behind Jerome's legs. His large hands setting on your hips before he yanked you back sharply, slamming your ass into his crotch and grinding his erection against you. His face was in your neck a second later as his warm mouth scattered kisses and nips. He was pressing his member against your ass, his hips giving small thrusts as Tabitha's fingers plucked at the lace cups of your bra before she slipped one strap off of your shoulder.

"I can't wait to get my mouth on your tits," she beamed before she asked impatiently, "A little help, Jerome?" 

His mouth didn't even pause on your throat, in fact he gave a hard suck that made your eyes drift shut and his hand slid up your spine, pinching your bra strap and releasing it in one go. His teeth scraped against your skin as he pushed the other strap down, letting it fall to the floor. 

She moaned as soon as your breasts were exposed to the air, "Finally." 

But before she got a chance to touch, Jerome's hands were sliding up your stomach and cupping the weight of your breasts, his deft fingers pressing into your flesh and drawing soft sounds from your lips. "Greedy son of a bitch," she whined, her much smaller hands settling on your waist, "no fair." 

He chuckled in amusement at that. His mouth was no longer on your neck and you opened your eyes just as he said, "Sharing, Tabitha. Remember," he told her in a growl, his tone stern. 

His fingers pinched your erect nipples, rolling them gently and making you squirm as you wriggled your ass against his member. Tabitha was watching you, taking a step back just so she could catch a better view as she bounced with anticipation.

"Fuck, you look so hot," she said, running a hand through her hair as her eyes focused on how Jerome was tugging your nipples and groping your breasts in a way that was anything but gentle.

You knew he was smirking but his voice was soft when he nudged his cheek against your jaw and said, "Turn around for me, doll, let me get a taste."

He turned you to face him, smiling down at you as his hand cupped your jaw, tilting your head up before he closed the gap between your mouths. His lips captured yours, sucking gently on your bottom one before they moved with swift confidence. His other hand slid behind you, down over the curve of your ass and grasping the flesh over your skirt, drawing you even closer. His kissing was as demanding as he was, pushing and pulling, lips forceful against yours. He groaned into your mouth before nipping your lower lip hard enough to make you squeak, your hands squeezing his biceps as you kissed him back just as roughly, holding your own until you were both moaning and he delivered a hard smack to your beside that made you pull back with a whimper.

"Jerome," you whispered, your hands slid up his chest just as his free hand gripped your hair and whipped your head back, his mouth going back to your neck as the hand on your ass slipped beneath your skirt, his long fingers curling between your thighs, pressing up against the crotch of your panties.

"Fuck," he growled against your skin, his teeth nibbling your shoulder, "you're soaked through." 

"She is?" she gasped from behind you and suddenly she was pressed against your back, one arm locked around your waist, her hand going between your legs from the front. She rid herself of her bra and you could feel the softness of her breasts upon your skin. Her fingers bumped Jerome's as they pressed against your covered slit, her mouth decorating your other shoulder with open mouthed kisses that left tiny patches of saliva on your skin. 

"Oh," you breathed as they both ground up against you, her finger applying pressure to your clit while Jerome rubbed into your entrance, coaxing a flood of wetness from you that made the damp patch on your panties spread even further. "Fuck." 

"You like that?" he purred, his body moving closer to you a little harder until you nodded and whined, Tabitha's teeth against your neck helping with that. "We wanna give you more, don't we Tabitha?" 

"So much more," she murmured as her hand slid away and tugged on your arm to turn you around, her lips on yours instantly as Jerome pushed your skirt down over your hips, letting it fall to the floor around your ankles. His big hands grabbed at your ass, massaging the round flesh in his graspm You sighed into Tabitha's mouth, your fingers finding her waist and holding her to you as you blindly stepped out of your skirt and kicked off your shoes.

"Such a beautiful ass," he groaned, spanking you again and forcing a moan from your throat. 

She pulled away and when you opened your eyes, you saw her smiling widely when she praised, "Great mouth too, Jerome, wouldn't you like to get her to put that mouth to work?" 

Both you and Jerome groaned at the same time, his mouth sucking harshly on the back of your neck, "Gonna get her on her knees in a bit, wanna see her spread out first, don't you want a taste of her pussy?"

She winked at you, "Right now I want nothing more," she said, her pink tongue tasting her bottom lip. The thought of that tongue wiggling against your clit made you shiver, your thighs clenching.

Jerome led you to the bed and got you to sit on the edge of it, "Stay there for me," he ordered, grinning before pulling his shirt over his head, his stomach muscles tensing with the movement as he revealed pale and smooth skin that you couldn't help but marvel upon. 

You were desperate to reach out and touch him, but you weren't sure if you should, so instead you looked over at Tabitha, getting a decent view of her bare breasts, the urge to head over to her and suck one of those tight nipples into your mouth was suddenly overwhelming. She caught you staring and giggled, running her hands up her stomach and curling her fingers against the slight swell of her breasts. She squeezed and pushed them together, the tips of her digits creating indents in the soft flesh that you wished yours were doing instead.

Fingertips on your chin guided your gaze away, drawing it back to Jerome and the bulge in his pants. You bit your lip at the sight, your grip tightening on the edge of the bed as you awaited what was to happen next. A rough chuckle lifted your eyes to his and the way his lips were curved into that much adored smile gave you no other option then to grin back at him. 

"Want to be a good girl for me and help me get these off?" he asked, fingering the waistband of his trousers.

You nodded a little, "Please," you said as you reached for his belt buckle, pulling the leather through the gold loop. 

Jerome cupped your jaw, his thumb brushing over your cheekbone, "Such a good girl," he murmured, almost proudly, "keep it up baby girl, and you'll definitely be rewarded." 

You smiled up at him again, pulling his belt all the way off with one quick tug, "Rewarded how?" you asked, raising an eyebrow in a rush of confidence, popping the button and sliding down the zipper of his pants.

He groaned deeply as the pressure against his erection lessened, his hand slipping around your neck and into your hair, fisting in the locks tight enough to sting a little. "How do you think, dollface?" he questioned, his dark eyes holding yours as his teeth rolled over his lower lip. 

"We're going to make you come so many times, Y/N," she told you as you pulled Jerome's pants down his legs. She sauntered forward, hips swaying, and she still had those goddamn shorts on. "You'll be ruined for anyone else once we're done with you," she added, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"You'll be all mine," Jerome said with a dark chuckle, and Tabitha hissed his way when she caught what he said. He stood before you just in his black boxers, his hard member perfectly outlined by the material. "Won't you?" 

You nibbled your lip, unsure of what they really meant, but your chance to answer disappeared as Jerome distracted you by dropping to his knees in front of you, cupping the back of your knees. He pushed them up towards your chest, forcing you to lean back on your hands as he spread them wide, groaning when his eyes fell to the moist patch on your panties.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," Tabitha giggled, moving even closer before she rested a knee on the bed, about to crawl towards you before you stopped her with a frown.

"Shorts," you huffed, nodding towards the offending item with a pout on your lips that made them both chuckle at you.

"Get them off, Tabs," Jerome smirked, filling in the blanks for you, "and hurry, I need you to hold these pretty legs open for me." 

"Okay, okay," she snorted, unsnapping the button and shimmying out of her shorts, chucking them to the floor as soon as she was left in her blank panties, "happy now?" she drawled as she leaned towards you, brushing her mouth over yours.

"Very," you answered, tilting your chin to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. 

She deepened it right away, arms caging you as the force behind her mouth almost pushed you down. A strong rush of air blew over your covered slit which made your whole body jolt, an embarrassing squeak escaping your lips that caused Tabitha to lean back and look down at Jerome. 

"Someone's impatient," she scoffed, crawling behind you and stretching her legs out either side of your hips. She slid your hair over one shoulder, nuzzling her face into your exposed neck as she drew you to lean back into her chest. 

Jerome looked up from between your legs, raising an eyebrow, "I've got a pussy in my face and I can't eat it until you sit down, of course I'm fucking impatient," he said around a grating hiss. 

Long, painted black fingernails drifted up your stomach, making your muscles twitch and clench as she traced them up over your breasts, circling your hard nipples, "Go on then, it's rude to leave a girl waiting," she said down to Jerome, who rolled his eyes, his grip on your thighs tightening slightly as he leaned in. 

"In that case," he purred, his breath falling against your sex again. His tongue peaked out from between his lips, the tip pointed, and he closed the distance to flick it over the line of your slit, teasing you over the wet fabric of your panties.

The whimper that left your mouth and the roll of your hips were both involuntary, "Jerome," you whined, wriggling a little in the need for his tongue against your bare skin. Tabitha giggled in your ear, her hands kneading your breasts as her tongue swiped over your neck.

"Don't you think we've teased the poor girl enough?" she asked Jerome, amusement heavy in her voice.

Jerome rubbed three fingers over the soaked cotton, putting a pressure on your clit that made your breath catch in your throat. "I'm not sure," he smirked, slapping his fingers against you just as Tabitha pinched your nipples. "I think I'm teasing myself more than Y/N," he added, running those digits along the crease of your thigh, slipping them just barely beneath your panties.

"You're not," you huffed, trying to inch your hips towards his fingers, hoping that they would slip further across.

He cackled at that and inched your underwear over to the side, revealing your bare, glistening sex to him. The sound that left his lips could only be described as a growl, one so deep that it sounded like it came from an animal rather than a human. Tabitha's head peered over your shoulder and you heard her suck in a sharp breath before moaning quietly. 

"Look at you," Jerome said, the fingers of his other hand spreading you out a little more. The way he licked his lips was almost obscene and you couldn't help but mirror the action. "Such a pretty pussy." 

His mouth descended in what felt like slow motion, his deep, piercing eyes framed with such thick, inky lashes, looking up at you with his tongue, shockingly pink, slipped out with a firm point and flicked softly, teasingly, over the swollen nub of your clit. The sensation it caused trickled through you, stopping the air in your lungs for a moment as your lips parted and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

"You two are killing me," you admitted around a whine.

"Ooh, that's the idea," Jerome replied, uttering an amused chuckle. 

Tabitha's hands drifted down your stomach and cupped your inner thighs, holding your legs open for the ginger as the tip of his tongue swirled slowly around your clit. 

"How's that feel, baby?" she asked in your ear, her voice lower than usual, a sound that made your pulse quicken even more.

Jerome's tongue rolled against the spot just beneath your clit which made your thighs clench in response, a quiet gasp fleeing from your mouth. Your hips writhed, shifting to try and get his tongue back where you needed it, but it seemed that Jerome liked to tease because the more you writhe the wider his smirk got. 

"More," you sighed wistfully, "please Jerome," his name was soft on your tongue, lilted with a slight whine.

He groaned and pressed a light kiss to your clit before pulling back, "Let me take these off, yeah, they're just gonna get in the way," he said as he tugged on your panties, getting Tabitha to let go of your legs for a moment so he could peel them off, tossing them over his shoulder before Tabitha took your legs back in her grasp. "Fuck," he drawled, "that's better. Now we get to see all of you." 

He dropped his head and swiped a couple of flat, warm licks over your slit, his moans drawled out all over your heated flesh. His tongue slipped between your inner lips, thrusting against the place you were the wettest, gathering up your juices on the tip before closing his mouth over you, sucking you in between his lips. You squirmed in Tabitha's grasp, your hands gripping her soft thighs as Jerome sucked on you, licking his way inside and giving small thrusts, easing more wetness from you that he slurped up with a groan.

"You taste so fucking good," he growled, the sound vibrating through your sensitive skin and making you yelp slightly, your backside shooting off of the bed until he slung his forearm over your hips to pin you down. He zigzagged his tongue over your clit so fast that your back arched, head lolling back into Tabitha's shoulder as you moaned up at the ceiling. 

The giggle in your ear made you shudder, "You like that, don't you?" she purred just as Jerome removed his mouth, smirking up at the two of you with his hair dishelved, strands sticking up. 

"Why don't you come and help me?" he asked, but it sounded more like an order, quirking a brow as he leaned back, "I think she wants to come now, don't you, dollface?"

You nodded your head frantically, the teasing becoming too much to handle as your body throbbed for release. "Please," you sighed as Tabitha quickly detangled herself from you, sliding off of the bed to join Jerome on her knees.

"Here, have a taste," he smirked, one hand cupping the side of her neck as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a deep, wet kiss, their tongues massaging each other as you watched, biting your bottom lip hard enough to hurt as the sight made your pulse race. Tabitha made a soft sound against his mouth, a small translucent string of saliva breaking between them as she pulled away.

"Fuck," she whined, turning to you with hooded eyes, "you do taste great," she said, "I want more," she leaned in, latching her mouth over your entire sex before laving her tongue up and down, entrance to clit. Lapping at you with her eyes closed and a sequence of breathy moans escaping her as though she was enjoying it even more than you were. 

The pressure built the more her tongue rubbed against your clit, circular motions that made your eyes drop shut and your stomach clench. 

"Fuck... yes," you moaned, tilting your head back, "Tabitha," you breathed out, you had waited to so long to say her name like that, to let it roll off of your tongue amidst sounds of pleasure. 

"Hey, I want more too, you greedy bitch," Jerome huffed slightly, his hand kneading your thigh as he watched her eat you out. Your arms were shaking with the effort it was taking to hold you up and you almost lost it when Tabitha reached for Jerome's hand and led it to your core, pressing two of his fingers against your entrance as she worked your clit with her tongue. "Mmm, full of good ideas."

He rubbed his fingertips against your hole, wetting them before he dipped one inside of you, wiggling it a little as Tabitha's lips closed over your clit, her mouth sucking and tugging at it, tongue flicking side to side. The finger slid deep, all the way to the knuckle, and rubbed up against a spot that made you yelp out. 

"Oh god, fuck, so close," you whimpered out, your bottom lip wobbling slightly, eyes pressed shut as he slipped another finger into you, stretching you out. 

"Tight little thing, aren't you?" he groaned, his hand speeding up, eliciting soft wet noises from between your thighs. "Look at me," he ordered sternly. When you opened your eyes, he was kneeling beside you on the bed, his gaze intent on yours as your whole body jiggled with the force of his thrusts. You mewled, your lips parted with gasping breaths as you got closer and closer. "You gonna come for us? Let go, baby." 

He was pounding your g-spot, Tabitha kissing and flicking her tongue over your throbbing clit when you finally came, your back arching and curse words falling from your lips as your thighs quivered around her head, one hand gripping Jerome's forearm as he finger fucked you through your orgasm. The pleasure made your eyesight go fuzzy and the one arm holding you up to drop to the elbow, they didn't let you until you were whining like a lost puppy and trying to wiggle out of their hold. 

"Oh please," you moaned as Tabitha licked up the juices leaking from between Jerome's fingers. You turned your head to look down at her, meeting those beautiful eyes that crinkled a little at the sides when she grinned into your sex. You laughed a little, your breasts jiggling as you did, but it broke off into a gasp when Jerome slid his fingers from you. 

"Here," he said to Tabitha, holding his digits out for her and humming in appreciation when she took them into her mouth, sucking you off of his fingers. 

'Oh fuck," you moaned, about to shift yourself up the bed but then Jerome gripped your ankle to keep you in place. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, "We're not done with you yet," he chuckled darkly.

"That's right," she beamed, shaking her head at you. "I've waited so long to bury my face between your legs, I'm not stopping this soon." 

Jerome tugged at his boxers, letting them drop to the floor as his member sprung up, looking just as beautiful as the rest of him, rock hard and twitching now and then, the purplish head a little shiny. He wrapped his hand around his member and gave himself a tight stroke that squeezed a pearl of pre-cum from the slit, making you moan quietly in appreciation. 

"Want this huh?" he questioned and immediately you nodded your head, your eyes focusing on his member then back to his face. "On second thought, a change of position might work better. Tabitha, lie down on the bed and Y/N can take a seat on your face, yeah?" 

You had never seen her move so quickly, "Yes please," she chirped as she laid down with her head on the pillow, drawing you over to her, "Face Jerome, babe," she told you, quickly sitting up to kiss you again, sucking gently on your bottom lip. "You okay?" she asked softly, smoothing your hair back behind your ear. 

"Yeah," you nodded, your lips curving up a little, "I'm definitely okay," you finished before cupping her jaw in your hand, pulling her in for another gentle kiss, the two of you smiling against each other. 

"I want you to come on my face," she said, her thumb brushing against your lower lip, "while you get a taste of Jerome, he's been wanting to feel your mouth on him for months." 

You straddled her face, her arms looping around your thighs and pulling you down over her mouth as Jerome stood at the foot of the bed, watching you both with a wide smirk on his face. She rolled her tongue along your slit before she sucked on your lips, one at first then the other. You propped your hands on her stomach, noticing she still had those panties on, so you slid your hand down the front of the black lace, your fingers slipping through her drenched folds easily. 

"Let's take these off, shall we?" he chuckled, peeling the material down her legs before spreading them for you. "That's what you want, right?" he added, running his fingers along her slick core before he fed them to you just as he had done to her. "A taste of that wet pussy." 

You nodded around his digits, sucking her flavor from them as Jerome got onto the bed, standing with his feet either side of her hips, his member jutting out into your face. You gave Tabitha's clit a firm rub that made her gasp into your sex, her hips jerking, before you reached up to grip the base of his member. 

"Now you can have a taste of me," he grinned, taking one step forward so the head of his member butted against your lips. 

"Finally," you sighed, stroking him a couple of times as Tabitha's tongue glided against your entrance, pushing inside just as you parted your lips and flicked your tongue over the tip of his cock. 

He sucked in a shaky breath as you teased the slit and swirled your tongue over the sensitive skin, the muscles in his thighs jumping. By the time you took him in, letting his thick member slip into your mouth and sit, hot and heavy on your tongue, Tabitha was lapping away at you like there was no tomorrow, burying her face into your sex and abusing your still sensitive clit until you were riding her face in a bid to lessen the intensity. 

You pressed your lips tight to his skin, hollowing your cheeks as you did your best to keep up a decent rhythm for him, but the pleasure between your thighs was too distracting and you had to pull off of him, his head shooting up from where it lolled back. 

"Something the matter?" he asked quietly, sounding disappointed. He ran his fingers through your hair as his lean chest heaved. 

You licked your swollen lips, your eyes fluttering as a wave of bliss crashed over you. His chuckle brought you back, helping your focus on him and not just the way Tabitha was suckling your clit, patting it with her tongue. Jerome was looking down at you with a devilish grin, his stomach clenching when his member jumped. 

"Will you fuck my mouth?" you asked and Tabitha's fingers dug into your thighs a little harder, though you weren't sure if it was in response to your words until she lets you up, pausing in the pleasure giving for a moment. 

"Fuck, I want to watch that," she moaned, her hips lifting involuntarily from the bed as she sought some kind of friction. 

Jerome groaned, dragging his thumb over your bottom lip as he stared at your mouth, "I want it, but let's save it for a little later, Tabitha hasn't had any relief yet and I want your tight cunt around my cock." 

His words elicited soft moans from both of you girls and his face showed his pride at that fact as he leaned down to press his lips against yours, "Why don't you and Tabs swap places?" he added, stepping down from the bed and standing at the edge. 

"Yes. Fuck. Please," you whimpered, nodding as you dismounted Tabitha's face, her mouth puffy and slick with you. 

"But you didn't come on me," she whined, pouting as she drew her knees up beneath her anyway. 

You moved up against her, smiling as you rested a hand on her neck and kiss yourself off of her lips, "Like Jerome said, we can save it for later," you shrugged, your other hand sliding around her body while the two of you continued to kiss, sneaking down to grasp the swell of her ass. 

"Fine," she huffed playfully, tugging your head back by your hair and kissing down your throat. "But now you have to come on my tongue twice to make up for it." 

A shiver made your nipples tighten and your clit pulse, the promise in her voice enough to send another rush of wetness between your thighs. You could hear Jerome rustling around but the urge to get your fingers between her legs was overwhelming so you gave in, stroking the silky skin until she was whimpering and sucking marks onto your collarbone. 

"Fuck, girls... Come on," he groaned from the foot of the bed, the two of you looking over at him with hooded eyes and lazy smiles. "So fucking beautiful," he shook his head in disbelief, "get over here," he ordered, smacking his palm on the bed. 

She pecked your lips again, smacking her hand against your ass, "Let him fuck you baby, I wanna see his cock spreading you open." 

You honestly had no idea she had such a dirty mouth, but there was no way in hell you were complaining. You moved over to where Jerome was beckoning you, his hands gripping your ankles and yanking you down until you were lying flat, your backside at the edge again. He rolled a condom onto his cock while the two of you were busy with each other, obviously not wanting to waste more time than he had to. 

Slapping his member against your folds, he rubbed the tip against your clit, casting his eyes up at you with a smirk when your body jolted. "Ready dollface?" he asked, nudging against your entrance, his abs contracting and revealing the tight muscles underneath when he did so. You nodded, waiting for the inevitable stretch. "Tell me," he snarled impatiently, arching an eyebrow at you. He wanted to hear you say it. 

"Yes," you muttered, spreading your legs until there was an ache running up your thighs, "I'm ready, please fuck me."

He grinned at that, nodding as he pushed forward ever so slightly, the broad head of his cock breaching you, "Good girl," he groaned, sinking inside slowly, letting you feel every inch of him. 

Your mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, and your spine arched off of the bed a little as your body opened up for him, walls fluttering around his length as he filled you up. "Oh fuck," you panted when he bottomed out, balls pressed tightly against your ass as he stilled. 

"Okay?" he asked, and you could feel Tabitha's hand on your head, stroking with gentle fingers. Jerome brushed his thumb over your clit as you nodded back at him, your teeth too busy biting down on your lower lip for you to speak. "Just relax a little, doll." 

Tabitha giggled from beside you, leaning over your body to look down at where you and Jerome were joined. "Fuck," she groaned, reaching forward to spread the lips to your sex even more with her fingers, "God, you look so good." 

Jerome grunted lowly, withdrawing his hips halfway before sliding forward again, rubbing sparks of life into every pleasurable nerve ending he touched. A few more thrusts and you were writhing on his cock, your hips rolling and canting as he picked up his speed, growling in the back of his throat when his balls slapped against your ass. 

"Shit that's good," he uttered a hiss before lifting his head to catch Tabitha watching him fuck you. He smirked broadly at that, gripping the back of her neck and pulling her in for a sloppy kiss, all without stopping the rhythm of his hips. "She feels so fucking good," he murmured as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against hers as his hands came down to squeeze your hips, pulling you down to meet his thrusts. 

"Tabitha," you gasped when his cock nudged your g-spot, grabbing for her leg and pulling it over your head, the clear view of her soaked sex making your mouth water. "Come here," you demanded, loving the fact that she lowered herself onto you immediately, not shy in the slightest. 

She tasted delicious, all your dreams of this blown out of the water by the real thing. Sweet and a little salty but wholly addictive, losing yourself in her taste as you sucked and slurped at her sex. 

"Oh god, Y/N," she whined, jerking forward as her thighs quivered on either side of your head. You knew the fact that she had been waiting so long was helping, but that didn't stop you from flicking hour tongue across the hard nub of her swollen clit as quickly as you could before drawing it between your lips and tugging gently. "F-Fuck," she stuttered. 

The wet sounds of Jerome pounding you was quickly joined by the noises of the two of them kissing above you, and although you wished you could see them, you wouldn't change this right now. Grasping at her thighs, you pushed your face into her warm, wet core, tracing your tongue through her folds. Jerome lifted your legs parallel to his body, folding his arms around your thighs and using his hold as leverage to speed his thrusts until he slammed into you so hard you could barely keep your mouth where it needed to be. The force of the pounding you were taking made you squeak and keen with pleasure, your body tingling all over as if fireworks were going off in your veins.

"Fuck, that's it, take that cock," Jerome purred, grunting each time his hips slapped against your legs, "you're squeezing me so fucking tight, baby."

You couldn't focus on Tabitha much now, he was fucking you too hard for that, so all she could really do was grind down against your mouth and chin, covering you with her juices as she panted, "Yes... Shit, Y/N, god, I'm gonna come," she moaned, sucking in a breath that made her entire body shudder as she pressed her hips down harder.

"Fuck, come on her face, Tabitha. Let her taste you, yeah," he hissed out.

It took all your strength to come back to reality and slide your tongue out to rub back and forth over her clit, firm strokes that had her throwing her head back and coming in seconds. She made this little high pitched gasp that petered out into a shaky moan, and you would store that sound in your memory for the rest of your life. The rush of wetness on your tongue made you moan into her, which was apparently more than she could take, because she squealed and hopped off of you, flopping down beside you on the mattress.

"Oh god," she gasped as Jerome dropped your legs down to the bed, taking a step back and pulling out of you so fast that the knee jerk reaction to the sudden emptiness was a gasp so loud you blushed and drew your knees up to your chest. Your sex clenched, as if expecting him to still be inside of you, desperate for the pleasure he brought, but he was on all fours over Tabitha, smirking as he bent his head to kiss her.

"Was that good, Tabs?" he asked, "Did she make you come hard?"

She nodded lazily, grinning as she turned her heard towards you, pushing at his chest, "Don't be mean, leaving her."

Jerome rolled over, wedging himself between you on his back, his large hand gripping your arm and tugging, "Come ride me," he commanded, "reverse, yeah."

Tabitha cleared her mind enough to help you straddle him, your ass perched on his lower abs as you positioned yourself. Tabitha looked up at you from between his legs, an expression on her face that made you pause. "What is it?" you frowned slightly, the lip biting and furrowed brow making you worry.

"I was just thinking," she reached forward to roll his heavy balls in her hand, making his thighs jump. "Can I take the condom off?" she asked, "we're all clean and I know you're covered," she giggled softly before she added, "I just really want to taste you off of him."

The groan that came from behind you made you both smile at each other, "Fuck yes, please," he mumbled, his hips canting up at the thought, sending his member skimming over your slit.

"Yes... okay, yeah," you nodded, knowing you could trust them with this. Tabitha tore the condom off and tossed it aside, lining him up to your entrance and watched hungrily as his hands on your hips slammed you down. "Fuck! Jerome..."

"Shit," he drawled. He drew his knees up, feet flat against the bed, and pistoning his hips upwards, thrusting into you at the frantic speed he seemed to love, not wasting any time. "Fuck," he yelled, burying himself balls deep and grinding, making your spine curve and your nails dig into his skin.

When he pulled back, his member slipped from you and Tabitha wrapped her hand around the base before she leaned in, taking him in her mouth. She bobbed her head down over him, moaning softly before she pulled back with a loud pop, swiping a lick over your sex and guiding him back into you.

"Fuck, that feels good," he growled, his thrusts getting a little sloppy. "You gotta come again baby," he said under his breath, "come on my cock, let me fill you up."

You couldn't answer him, not with the things he and Tabitha were doing to your body, her soft thumb rubbing your clit to join in with the pleasure his cock was forcing on you. "Come for us," she urged," show us you're ours."

The overwhelming sensations came to a crescendo that had you crying out so loud that you were sure the people downstairs knew exactly what you were doing. The smile it brought to Tabitha's face made your orgasm even sweeter, and the roar Jerome let out as he joined you, pumping spurts of warm come into your pulsing sex, sending a burst of flutters through your body. Your shoulders jerked, the muscles in your legs twitching as they tired and you didn't fight it when Jerome pulled you back down against his chest, shoving his face into your neck.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he murmured, his chest rising and falling quickly beneath you as you caught your breath as well. He landed a kiss on your sweat slick neck as his hands reached down to massage your thighs, pulling them up higher so he could slip out.

"You are so much fun," she huffed playfully before you felt the soft touch of her tongue against your entrance, lapping up the come that was leaking from you. You clenched your eyes shut, moaning as she sucked gently on your hypersensitive clit.

"Oh, give me a second," you mumbled as you wriggled, sliding off of Jerome and lying back on the bed, already feeling the exhaustion setting in. Mental and physical. This had not been on your schedule this morning, that was for sure. "Fuck, that was hot," you sighed.

Jerome pulled you into his body and Tabitha sandwiched you in from the other side, throwing her leg over your hip as she snuggled into your side. "Sorry, but you look too good to resist," she grinned, wagging her eyebrows. "Don't you get too sleepy, we're not done with you yet."

You groaned, as Jerome chuckled, "Right, it's only five and we've got all night," he said as he turned on his side, running his hand down your stomach and cupping it between your legs. "You're in for a ride, dollface, better get used to it."

"Hey, did the other members have to do this?" you gasped when you felt his hand there before you were able to get the words out, turning your head to look at Tabitha. 

"Ew, no, definitely not those other filthy bozos," she made a slight grimace at that before she continued, "well I've had some fun with Barbara, but she's too hung up over that lousy cop to be all that much fun anymore."

"Oh, I see," you giggled softly at her reply. "Did I passed, though? This initiation thing?" you questioned, eyes heavily lidded as your breath remained heavy.

"Hm," she seemed to be in thought for a moment before she answered, "what do you think, Jerome? You think she has what it takes?"

"I'm not really sure," he cackled, and it was so loud that it nearly made you jolt up. "I think we should make her work harder for it."

Jerome grinned wider than ever before and Tabitha smiled in agreement. It was going to be a long night. But you guessed that you passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for feedback tbh!


End file.
